Pyaar
by LoveAbhi
Summary: An Abhirika based story. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hi everyone I'm back with a new story. Please read and review.**

 **In Abhijeet's House**

Abhijeet was sitting idle thinking what to do

 **Abhijeet:** kya karu mein…akele..baith ke kitna..bore ho raha hain…huh…Daya hota tho kitna acha hota usse bhi abhi jaana tha mission pe..aahh…kya karu mein…sir ne tho aaj bureau aane se mana kiya hain..arey mujhe konsa bada chot laga hain…goli tho lagi bhi nahi..bas..chu ke nikal gayi..par sir hain ki…mein ek kaam karta hun…Tarika ko phone karta hun

And he called Tarika

 **Tarika:** hi Abhijeet

 **Abhijeet:** hello Tarika ji

 **Tarika:** ab kaisi hain tabiyat tumhari

 **Abhijeet:** tabiyat tho meri bahut achi hain lekin…

 **Tarika:** lekin..lekin kya…tumhe kahin dard ho raha hain kya…tumne dawai tho li thi na

 **Abhijeet:** arey…arey Tarika ji…break tho maariye..mein bilkul theek hun…mein yeh keh raha tha ki agar aapko dekh lun tho aur bhi theek ho jaunga

 **Tarika:** kya Abhijeet…tum bhi she said smiling shyly

Just then Abhijeet heard some sounds

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika ji aap..kaha hain

 **Tarika:** mein..mein ghar mein hun..kyu kya hua

 **Abhijeet:** nahi wo mujhe..kuch awaaz sunaai di thi isiliye pucha

 **Tarika:** arey..wo..wo..tho seeti ki awaaz thi

 **Abhijeet:** acha..seeti ki..kya…seeti ki…koi hain kya aapke ghar pe

He thought kon hain wo jo meri Tarika ko seeti maar raha hain

 **Tarika:** nahi..tho

 **Abhijeet:** tho phir seeti…

 **Tarika:** arey Abhijeet mein cooker ki seeti ki baat kar rahi thi

 **Abhijeet:** ohh..acha… he thought

And suddenly he thought if something and said

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika mein tumhe kuch der mein karta hun theek hain

 **Tarika:** yaa..ok..par kyu..kya hua

 **Abhijeet:** mein..batata hun na abhi bye…mein karta hun

 **Tarika:** theek hain..bye

And he cut the call

 **Tarika:** isse..achanak kya hogaya…nahi..nahi..shayad bathroom jaana hoga usse…jab phone karega tab poochungi…mein bhi shower leke aati hun..phir aaram se baat karungi…haan yeh theek rahega

And she went to take bath

After sometime

Tarika was getting ready and someone rang the doorbell

 **Tarika:** arey..iss waqt kon aaya hoga…dekhti hun

And she went and opened the door and saw Abhijeet

 **Tarika:** arey Abhijeet tum….yaha pe

 **Abhijeet:** haan mein…andar tho dijiye

 **Tarika:** haan..sorry…aao andar

And she moved a little letting Abhijeet inside

Abhijeet went and sat on sofa

 **Tarika:** pani ya juice kuch piyoge

 **Abhijeet:** pani chalega

 **Tarika:** abhi laati hun

And she bought him some water and saw

 **Tarika:** yeh kya hain…tumhari coat gila hain and she touched it and saw

 **Tarika:** yeh to..khoon hain…Abhijeet tum coat utharo

 **Abhijeet:** arey..nahi..Tarika..mein..ek min he said after Tarika started to pull his coat

 **Abhijeet:** arey..phat jaayega ek..min and he removed his coat

Tarika saw that Abhijeet's shirt has turned half red

 **Tarika:** oh..no..Abhijeet yeh dekho tumhare arm se tho…bleeding ho rahi hain..ek min aati hun and she bought her medical kit

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika..iss sab ki kya jarurat hain

 **Tarika:** just shut up Abhijeet..dikhta nahi hain..kitna khoon beh raha hain

Abhijeet kept quiet sensing anger in her voice

 **Tarika:** tum yaha apni gaadi mein aaye ho

 **Abhijeet :** haan..wo..mein

 **Tarika:** tumhe mana kiya tha na ki drive ya phir aisa koi bhi kaam mat karo jisse bleeding start ho..phir bhi tum..huh…

 **Abhijeet:** wo..mujhe..tumse milne ka mann kiya tho..mein

 **Tarika;** tho ek phone kar dete mein aa jaati

 **Abhijeet:** mein ghar par..bore ho raha tha…tho socha thodi drive hojaayegi aur tumse bhi mil lunga

 **Tarika:** meine nayi patti laga di hain…aur mein tumhare saath aungi tumhare ghar jab tak Daya mission se nahi aa jaata…aur tumhara koi bharosa bhi nahi hain…pata nahi kab kya kar do

 **Abhijeet:** haan…haan Tarika ji aap aa sakti hain…and smiled thinking Tarika will be near him

 **Abhijeet:** haan..tho kab chalna hain

 **Tarika:** hum kal jaayenge..aaj tum yehi aaraam kar lo…tumne lunch kiya hain

 **Abhijeet:** nahi..wo..mein…

 **Tarika:** chalo tho hum abhi lunch kar lete hain..aur tumhare medicine ka time bhi ho raha hain

And they went near dining table

 **Tarika:** tum baitho mein abhi khaana lekar aati hun

 **Abhijeet:** ji..and he sat down

 **Abhijeet:** waise Tarika ji aapne aaj banaya kya hai…khaane mein

 **Tarika:** zyaada kuch nahi bas dal, roti, rice aur bhindi she replied from kitchen

 **Abhijeet:** bhindi…arey wah…aaj tho khaane mein bahut maja aane waala hain

And Tarika came and served the dinner

Abhijeet was about to take a bite when an ahh… came from his mouth

 **Tarika:** kya hua Abhijeet

 **Abhijeet:** pata nahi…achanaak dard hogaya

 **Tarika:** tum..spoon chodo..mein khilaati hun tumhe

 **Abhijeet:** tum..arey..nahi..tum kyu takleef le rahi ho… khaana khaa lo…mein..khaa lunga apne aap..

 **Tarika:** arey iss mein takleef kya hain… she took a spoonful of rice and fed him

 **Abhijeet:** ahh…

 **Tarika:** kya..hua Abhijeet…zyaada dard ho raha hain

 **Abhijeet:** arey nahi..nahi Tarika ji yeh dard wala ahh..nahi tha yeh tho aapki bhindi ke wajah se nikli huyi aahh..hain

 **Tarika:** itna acha bana hain

 **Abhijeet:** arey aap tho hamesha hi bahut achi banati hain…

 **Tarika:** thanks…acha ab dal du yaa bhindi se hi khaoge

 **Abhijeet:** nahi Tarika ji..mein tho aaj bhindi hi khaaunga

And after sometime they finished their lunch and Tarika bought Abhijeet's medicine and gave it to him

 **Tarika:** yeh lo Abhijeet tumhari medicine

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika..abhi..iski kya zarurat hain..mein..theek huna..aur waise bhi itna acha khaana khaane ke baad yeh..yeh itni khadwi medicine…mein kaise le sakta hun…muh ka pura swaad hi bigad jaayega

 **Tarika:** nahi abhijeet aisa nahi hoga..bas tum ek gut mein pi lena kuch nahi hoga…aur phir baad mein kuch meetha khaa lena

 **Abhijeet:** nahi…mujhe nahi khaani yeh..medicine

 **Tarika:** dekho Abhijeet..agar tum medicine nahi loge tho mujhe tumhe kuch aur dena padega

 **Abhijeet:** acha..aur wo kya hain

 **Tarika:** ruko..mein tumhe abhi batati hun and she inside her room

 **Abhijeet:** yeh kya laane waali hain…ahh..mujhe kuch dikh bhi nahi raha yaha se he said in tense tone

After 2-3 minutes Tarika came out hiding something

 **Abhijeet:** kya..kya..laayi ho…

Tarika came and sat near him and moved close to him

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika..please batao…kya laayi ho

 **Tarika:** tumhe dawai nahi leni thi na issiliye mein tumhare liye…yeh laayi hun she said putting a big injection infront of his face

 **Abhijeet** : YEH!...yeh tum..kya..kya…kar rahi ho…he said in scared tone

 **Tarika:** kuch nahi bas …ek maamuli sa injection hi tho hain

 **Abhjeet:** yeh mamuli sa..injection hain..yeh

 **Tarika:** ohh..come on Abhijeet..tum ek bahadur cid officer ho..aur isse darr rahe ho

 **Abhijeet:** dekho Tarika baat darne ki nahi hain..baat hain…

He thought…nahi yaar mujhe tho isse dekhkar sach mein darr lag raha hain

 **Tarika:** dekho Abhijeet..tumhe injection tho leni hi padegi..haan agar tum dawai le loge tho iski jarurat nahi hain..lekin tum tho dawai mana kar rahe ho

 **Abhijeet:** arey nahi…nahi meine kab mana kiya hain dawai keliye

 **Tarika:** abhi..5 minute pehle..

 **Abhijeet:** arey nahi..nahi Tarika ji mein tho bas mazaak kar raha tha..

 **Tarika:** waise tum aajkal mazaak bahut karne lage she said teasingly

Abhijeet looked at her with small smile and said

 **Abhijeet:** ab hunt ho hun

 **Tarika:** tum yeh sab band karo…aur yeh lo dawai khao she said giving him the medicine

And Abhijeet took it and said

 **Tarika:** yeh huyi na baa tab chalo thoda sa rest karo aur….

 **Abhijeet:** rest tho abhi nahi ho sakta Tarika ji he said pulling Tarika on him

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet….chodo na..kya kar rahe ho she said even though she was liking what he was doing

Abhijeet started kissing her…her eyes, nose, lips and slowly he moved towards her neck

Tarika was slowly getting aroused by that kisses but she managed to say

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet..please…abhi tumhara ghaw theek nahi hain….

But Abhijeet didn't stop and soon Tarika also responded and they slept in each other's arms

After 1-2 hours Abhijeet woke up and saw Tarika sleeping peacefully with her head on his shoulder and a hand wrapped around him protectively

He slowly removed her hand and went towards washroom

He came after sometime all freshen up and saw the time

 **Abhijeet:** arey baap re…7 baj gaye…and just then his phone rang

 **Abhijeet:** Inspector Abhijeet here…

 **Daya:** Abhi…kaise ho

 **Abhijeet:** Daya…tu..theek haina

 **Daya:** haan Abhi mein bilkul theek hun….par pehle yeh batao ki tum kaise ho..

 **Abhijeet:** mein..mein tho bilkul theek hun yaar ek dum fit and fine…

 **Daya:** acha..aur wo goli ka kya jo tumhe lagi hain he asked teasingly

 **Abhijeet:** tujhe kaisa pata chala…he said in shocked tone

 **Daya:** bas yeh samaj lo ki meine tumhare liye ek cctv cam lagaya hain aur ussi se pata chala

 **Abhijeet:** acha ji..tho saab ab mujhpe mission se bhi nazar rakh sakte hain…

 **Daya:** ji aur agar kuch gadbad lagi tho phone karke tumhari khabar bhi le sakte hain

 **Abhijeet:** chup reh….bata na kaise pata chala tujhe

 **Daya:** sir ne bataya….waise ab kaise ho

 **Abhijeet;** bas yaar theek hun…tum zyada fikar na kar…tu bas mission par dyaan de…aur..

He was cut by Daya

 **Daya:** tum time pe dawai le rahe ho na….aur khaana bhi theek se khaa rahe ho…aur drive bilkul mat karna ok..aur tho aur bureau jaane ka sochna bhi mat..samjhe

 **Abhijeet:** arey..arey..ruk jaa meri…chota express tu kitna bolta hain..yaar mein dawai theek se le raha hun aur time pe khaana bhi khaa raha hun..ab khush

 **Daya:** thoda khush…

 **Abhijeet:** thoda kyun…

 **Daya:** agar mein waha reh ke tumhari khayal rakh sakta tho mein..bahut khush hota..par ab toh..

 **Abhijeet:** Daya tu meri chinta mat kar…mein bilkul theek hun yaar aur 2-3 din mein chot bhi bhar jaayegi

 **Daya:** haan par..

 **Abhijeet:** ab bata mission kaisa chal raha hain

 **Daya:** woh..Abhi yeh mission na…bahut ache se chal raha hain..par

 **Abhijeet:** par…par kya Daya..tu theek haina…

 **Daya:** haan mein theek hun…lekin aane mein 1-2 hafte aur lagenge…

 **Abhijeet:** acha…he said in a bit sad tone

 **Daya:** Abhi…tum apna dyaan rakna aur ho sake tho Vivek yaa Freddy ko bula lo ghar par tumhari madat karna keliye

 **Abhijeet:** arey..nahi nahi…yaar uski koi jarurat nahi hain…aur tho aur abhi tho Tarika mere saath…and he bit his tongue

 **Abhijeet:** shit..yeh meine kya bata diya isko…ab yeh mere taang kheechega… he though and said

 **Abhijeet:** nahi..wo ..mera..matlab tha ki…

 **Daya:** ki Tarika ji ghar mein rukne waali hain…aapke saath…

 **Abhijeet:** Dayaa…he said

 **Daya:** wahi..matlab aapka khayaal rakne keliye…tab tho mujhe koi fikar nahi hain tumhari...

 **Abhijeet:** kyun..bhai

 **Daya:** kyunki mujhe pata hain your in safe hands…wo tumhari khayal ache se rakh legi…aur agar tum usse propose bhi kardoge..issi beech tho…aur sone pe suhagaa ho…

 **Abhijeet:** Daya..chup kar..kya bakwaas kar raha hain…mein..propose…

 **Daya:** haan Abhijeet…(he heard some sound)…acha chalo mein tumhe baad mein call karta hun…

 **Abhijeet:** haan apna khayal rakhna…ok..bye

And he turned around to wake Tarika

And Tarika came up

 **Tarika:** arey Abhijeet waha..nahi yaha and he saw her in kitchen

 **Abhijeet:** arey..tum kab uthi…he asked her in surprise

 **Tarika:** jab tum..kisi se phone pe baat kar rahe the….

 **Abhijeet:** haan ..wo Daya ka phone tha…

 **Tarika:** acha…kaisa hain wo…

 **Abhijeet:** theek hain..keh raha tha ki aane mein 1-2 hafte aur lagenge he said in sad tone

 **Tarika:** chinta mat karo…1-2 hafte tho yunhi beet jaayenge

 **Abhijeet:** hmm…acha chalo na kahi bahar chalte hain

 **Tarika:** bahar..kaha…

 **Abhijeet:** kahi..bhi…ghumne…

 **Tarika:** par raat ke 7 baj reh hain…ab kaha jaayenge hum

 **Abhijeet:** acha..theek hain par dinner karne tho bahar jaa hi sakte hain… he said in excited tone

 **Tarika:** par..Abhijeet…acha theek hain…par drive mein karungi…

 **Abhijeet:** thee hain baba…tumhi drive karna..abhi chalo tayyar ho jau

 **Tarika:** haan bas 10 min mein aayi ok

 **Abhijeet:** haan and she went inside

And Abhijeet sat on sofa thinking something

 **Abhijeet:** Daya..theek keh raha tha…mujhe abhi Tarika ko shaadi keliye propose kar deni chahiye…par kasie karu…kuch samaj mein nahi aaraha hain…kya karu…kaise karun…uske saamne aate hi pata nahi kya ho jaata hain…mein..p...py..mein hi atak jaata hun….aur hamesha uski aankhon mein doob jaata hun…pata hi nahi chalta..and he smiled to himself

He was lost in thoughts when Tarika came out

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet…

Abhijeet came out from his pool of thoughts and saw her

 **Abhijeet:** haan..haan…

 **Tarika:** chale…she said smilingly

Abhijeet looked at her and just lost in her….she was looking so beautiful in blue color saree with her hair all straightened and left loose…he said

 **Abhijeet:** wow! Kitni sundar lag rahi ho Tarika

 **Tarika:** thanks Abhijeet

 **Abhijeet:** jab tum saree pehanti hona mujhe…bahut acha lagta hain….

 **Tarika:** acha aisa kyu bhala…. She asked smilingly

 **Abhijeet:** pata nahi yaar…mujhe bhi samaj nahi aata…tum saree mein bilkul alag dikhti ho…

 **Tarika:** waise tum bhi casuals mein kuch kam nahi dikhte ho….

Abhijeet smiled and said

 **Abhijeet:** thanks…chale ab..

 **Tarika:** hmm…and they went to a restaurant

 **IN RESTUARANT**

 **Tarika:** waise Abhijeet hum restaurant mein tho aagaye…par tumhe yaad haina…doctor ne kya kaha…

 **Abhijeet:** kis..kis baare mein…he asked although he knew what she was talking about

 **Tarika:** tumhare khaane ke baare mein…kuch bhi spicy nahi khaa sakte ho tum…

 **Abhijeet:** par..Tarika mujhe ek choti si goli lagi hain..wo bhi lagi nahi hain chook e nikal gayi thi..isme mein khaana…kaha se aagaya

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet mein yeh goli ki wajah se nahi keh rahi hun…uske pehle jo tumhe chot lagi thi..na uski baat kar rahi..mein yeh tho nahi keh rahi hun..ki soup yaa salad khao..bas thodi si control rakho…5-10 din bas..uske baad tumhari internal injuries bhi bhar jaayenge…uske baad tumhari marzi..theek..

 **Abhijeet:** theek hain..par..sirf 5 din haan

Tarika smiled and nodded and they had some light dinner and went home

 **NEXY DAY**

Abhijeet and Tarika went to Abhijeet's house…

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika..chalo chalte hain

 **Tarika:** ek..min..tum kaha aa rahe ho..

 **Abhijeet:** bureau…aur kaha he replied in confusion

 **Tarika:** lekin ACP sir ne tho tumhe 2 din ki chutti di thi na

 **Abhijeet;** haan…he said realizing it

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet..dekho udaas mat ho bas 2 din ki hi tho baat hain

 **Abhijeet:** hmm….he said in sad tone

 **Tarika:** tum..na..apna khayaal rakhna mein shaam ko jaldi wapas aajaungi…aur hum saath mein dinner karenge…

 **Abhijeet:** theek hain…

 **Tarika:** dekho..meine lunch wagera sab ready karke laayi hun tho tum time par khaa lena aur medicines bhi theek se le lena…mein phone karti rahungi

 **Abhijeet:** ok Tarika abhi tum..niklo warna Salunke saab gussa karenge

 **Tarika:** haan..acha takecare haan and she went away after giving a kiss to Abhijeet

 **IN LAB**

Tarika was looking at her phone continuously waiting for a call from Abhijeet

 **Tarika:** kya..hua yeh phone..kyu nahi kar raha hain…kahi so tho nahi raha…haan..soo raha hoga… she was thinking and Salunke called her

 **Salunke:** kya hua Tarika…itna tension mein kyu lag rahi ho…

 **Tarika:** ku..kuch nahi sir..bas aise hi…

Salunke came near her and said

 **Salunke:** Abhijeet ki wajah se pareshaan ho na

 **Tarika:** aap..apko kaise pata

Salunke smiled and said

 **Salunke:** kyunki mein tumhe ache se jaanta hun..ab batao kya baat hain…

 **Tarika:** kuch nahi sir bas Abhijeet phone nahi utha raha hain..issiliye thoda..

 **Salunke:** koi baat nahi wo..so raha hoga..medicines ki effect se…jab uthe gat ho khud phone kar dega…

 **Tarika:** par sir..and her phone rang and she looked at the caller id and smiled

 **Salunke:** usi ka phone haina

 **Tarika:** jee…jee sir…she said smiling shyly

 **Salunke:** jao..baat karlo usse…and she went to talk to him

Salunke looked at her smilingly and said

 **Salunke:** kitna pyaar karte hain ek dusre ko…bahut acha lagta hain..inn dono ko aise dekh ke…and continued his work

Here Tarika…

 **Abhijeet:** hello Tarika..phone kia tha tumne

 **Tarika:** haan wo..bas tumhare tabiyat ke baare mein puchne keliye…tum soo rahe the…

 **Abhijeet:** haan wo..bas aankh lag gayi thi..

 **Tarika:** oh..sorry Abhijeet meine tumhe disturb tho nahi ki thi na

 **Abhijeet:** arey nahi..nahi Tarika…aur batao..kuch naya case aaya hain

 **Tarika:** haan..ek case aaya tho hain..par utna pechida nahi hain..shaam tak khatam ho jayega

 **Abhijeet:** theek hain…tho shaam ko milte hain

 **Tarika:** ok bye…

Like this 10 days passed away….and Abhijeet started going to bureau also…but he was missing Daya know…and was also thinking about proposing Tarika

 **After 2 days**

Abhijeet was working on a file and suddenly heard a voice…

 **Voice:** good morning boss…said a excited voice

Abhijeet recognized that voice immediately

 **Abhijeet:** Daya he saw him standing in front of him smiling

Abhijeet went and hugged him tightly

Daya too hugged him with…

 **Daya:** kaise ho..

 **Abhijeet:** bilkul theek hun yaar..aur tujhe dekhke tho aur bhi bahut khush hun…mission kaisa tha

 **Daya:** ek dum successful…aur batao tumhari tabiyat kaisi hain

 **Abhijeet:** bilkul theek hain

 **Daya:** saare ghaw bhar gaye kya…

 **Abhijeet:** haan yaar..wo toh kabke bhar gaye…

Meanwhile ACP came and saw Daya

 **ACP:** arey Daya..aagaye..kab aaye ho…

 **Daya:** good morning sir…mein bas abhi aaya hun

 **ACP:** ek kaam akro abhi ghar jaake aaram karlo..aur kal subah aa jaana

 **Daya:** sir..wo..Abhi..

 **ACP:** acha theek hain…Abhijeet

 **Abhijeet:** yes sir

 **ACP:** tum bhi iske saath ghar chale jao aur kal subah aa jao dono

 **Abhijeet:** lekin sir..mein…

 **ACP:** kaafi dinon ke baad aaya hain Daya…kuch time uske saath spend karlo….waise bhi aaj koi case nahi aaya hain

 **Abhijeet:** theek hain sir…lekin

 **ACP:** haan koi case aayega tho…mein tumhe bula lunga…

 **Abhijeet:** ok..thank you sir…

 **Daya:** thank you sir and they both went away

 **In Parking Lot**

 **Daya:** haan tho boss abhi koi movie dekhne chalte hain, phir lunch, phir shopping aur raat ko dinner phir ice-cream aur agar time mila toh beach par bhi chalte hain

 **Abhijeet:** arey lekin tu..abhi abhi mission se aaya hain aur tujhe aaj hi itni saari jagah ghumni hain..mujhe laga tujhe aaram karna hain…

 **Daya:** nahi yaar..tum chalo na..koi movie dekhne chalte hain..please boss

 **Abhijeet:** theek hain batao kon si movie dekhne jaaye…abhi toh koi achi movie lagi bhi nahi hain…

 **Daya:** ek min mein net pe search karta hun…and after searching for sometime he said

 **Abhijeet:** kya hua koi nili ki nahi

 **Daya:** haan…boss mil gayi hum na hichki movie dekhne jaate hain rani mukherjee ki

 **Abhijeet:** theek hain chalo

And and they went to a movie

After the movie completed they went to have lunch

 **Daya:** yaar movie achi thi…na

 **Abhijeet:** haan..yaar aur acting bhi achi hain…rani mukherjee ki..

 **Daya:** haan…aur boss hogaya tumhara

 **Abhijeet:** haan chalo

And they to shopping mall

 **Daya:** boss yeh shirt achi haina….he said pointing to a blue color shirt

 **Abhijeet:** haan yaar bahut achi hain…aur yeh dekho..yeh bhi achi hain he said pointing towards a red color shirt

 **Daya:** tho dono le lun…

 **Abhijeet:** haan aur…yeh watch dekh…

 **Daya:** wah..boss aaj tumhe ho kya gaya hain..

 **Abhijeet:** kyu..kya hua yaar

 **Daya:** hamesha jab hum shopping par aate hain..tum ek dum purane designs pasand karte ho…lekin aaj tho..ek dum achi designs pasand kar rahe ho..baat kya hain..

 **Abhijeet:** nahi yaar aisi koi baat nahi..mein tho hamesha hi achi shirts pasand karta hun…and said smiling shyly

 **Daya:** ohhoo..dekho tho koi..ki bhai saab ka gaal kitna laal ho gaye hain…he said teasingly

 **Abhijeet:** nahi..yaar..wo tho..mein..bas..

 **Daya:** waise boss tumne mera idea ke baare mein kya socha hain…

 **Abhijeet:** ko..konse idea…

 **Daya:** dekho..boss…ab bano mat haan…mujhe pata hain tumhe yaad hain

 **Abhijeet:** Daya…wo..mein..soch raha hun ki usse baat hi doon…he said blushing

 **Daya:** kya…sach mein…he said excited and surprised

 **Abhijeet:** ha..haan yaar..par pata nahi chal raha ki usse kaise kahun….

 **Daya:** yaar tum Tarika se kal thodi na mile the jo tum usse sharma rahe ho…bindaas keh do…

 **Abhijeet;** haan..wo baad mein…dekh lenge pehle…shopping karte hain…chalo

And while shopping Abhijeet saw a diamond ring

 **Daya;** kya hua Abhijeet…aisa kya dekh rahe ho…

 **Abhijeet:** yeh dekh Daya…yeh ring kitni sundar hain…kitni achi lagegi yeh Tarika ke haath pe

 **Daya:** haan boss…wakai mein bahut achi lagegi…chalo na isse kharid lete hain….

 **Abhijeet:** haan chalo and they bought that ring

 **Daya:** wah! Boss ring bhi kharid liya hain..ab toh bas propose karni ki der hain

 **Abhijeet:** wo bhi ho jaayega….chalo abhi dinner kar lete hain…

And they ate dinner and ice-cream and went to home

 **IN THEIR HOUSE**

Abhijeet and Daya were on terrace having some coffee

 **Daya:** yaar mein tumhari haath ki bani coffee bahut miss kar raha tha

But he noticed Abhijeet lost in thoughts

 **Daya:** kya hua hain yaar…kis soch mein dubey ho…he asked shaking him

 **Abhijeet:** nahi kuch nahi…mein kuch soch raha tha…

 **Daya:** kya soch rahe the….tarika ke baare mein…

 **Abhijeet:** haan..yaar wo…mein bas aise hi…and then he smiled

 **Abhijeet;** mein usse kal propose karne ki soch raha…hun aur jab mein usse propose karunga na tho tu phone par sab kuch record kar lena…theek hain

 **Daya;** lekin usse propose kaha par karogi….

 **Abhijeet;** meine ek jagah sochi hain…

 **Daya:** kounsi jagah…

 **Abhijeet:** kal pata chalega

He said smilingly

 **Hmmm…..yeh chapter khatam hogaya hain. Ab aap log sochiye ki aisi konsi jagah hain…jaha par Abhijeet Tarika ko propose karne waala hain….socho socho…par itna bhi mat soch yaar…itni bhi mushkil jagah nahi hain…waise yeh meri pehle story hain jisme ek chapter itna bada hain…aur ek hi chapter bachi hain…wo mein kal yaa parso update karungi…please review jarur karna aur batana kaise hain…theek hain…bye…takecare.**

 **Deepika**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Thanks for ur lovely reviews.**

 **Story**

 **Abhijeet:** wo kal pata chalega

 **NEXT DAY**

 **IN CID BUREAU**

Abhijeet called Tarika and Salunke to the bureau and also called everyone to come near him

 **ACP:** par Abhijeet baat kya hain…

 **Abhijeet:** sir bas ek baar Tarika aur Salunke saab ko aane dijiye…pata chal jaayega

 **ACP:** par Abhijeet…

 **Abhijeet:** please sir…and ACP know after this please tone…he can't say anything

Daya who knows what's going to happen now kept his video cam ready which he brought today(from house)

Salunke and Tarika entered the bureau and asked Praduyman

 **Salunke:** kya hua..itni jaldi mein kyu bulaya hume…

 **ACP:** mujhe..kya pata yaar…Abhijeet ne bulaya tha..na tumhe…wo humse bhi kuch nahi keh raha hain

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet..kya hua…koi problem ho gayi hain kya she asked keeping a hand on his shoulder

 **ACP:** batao bhai Abhijeet…ab toh yeh dono bhi aagaye

Abhijeet looked at Daya signaling him to on the cam and went on his knees

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika..mein tumse kuch kehna chahta hun…

 **Tarika:** ha..haan bolo…she said looking at him amazed…

 **Abhijeet:** mujhe pata hain…mein kabhi kabhi zyaada gussa karta hun, kuch pagal baatein karta hun, aur tho aur kuch baatein aise bhi karta hun jisse tumhe bhi hurt ho..aur mein hamesha..tumhari inn aankhon khoya hua rehta hun…kyunki mein..mein tumse pyaar karta hun Tarika…

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet yeh…

 **Abhijeet:** ek min…mujhe kuch aur bhi kehna hain..baad mein tum apna jawaab dena please…

Tarika nodded tears were welling up in her eyes he finally said it that..to in front of everyone even ACP and Salunke sir…she was so happy and wanted to shout I love you and hug him tight but…also she wanted to hear what he wanted to say

 **Abhijeet:** pata nahi mujhe ki meri yaadash…jaane se pehle mein kaisa tha…acha tha bura..kabhi mujhe pyaar hua tha ya nahi..mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi hain..aur yeh jo mujhe zindagi mili hain yeh mera dusra janam hain Tarika…mujhe ACP saab, Daya, Freddy aur meri cid ki puri team mili jab mein apni maa khoo chuka tha….jab mein..jab mein bilkul akela tha…mujhe ek naya pita mile ACP saab ke roop mein, do naye bhai mila Daya aur Freddy ke roop mein, ek naya guru mila Salunke saab ke roop mein…aur itne saare team members mile jinhe mein hak se apni choti bhai aur choti behan maan sakta hun…inhe kuch bhi keh sakta hun…aur mujhe ek pura ka pura parivaar mila…yeh log jinhe mein apna keh saku

All of them smiled and ACP, Daya and some others had tears in their eyes

 **Abhijeet:** par kabhi yeh nahi socha tha ki mujhe…ek pyaar bhi milega…koi aisa hoga jisse mein apni dil ki saari baatein bina hich-kichai keh saku…jiske saath mein apna heart, soul, mental aur physical body share kar saku…jiske saamne mein apni khamiyaan bhi dikha sakun bina dare…tho wo tum ho Tarika….

Tarika smiled in tears

 **Abhijeet:** mujhe pata ki mein cid ko hi apni zindagi samaj tha hun..lekin daya ke alawa agar koi aur hain jisse mein apne haq se apna keh saku tho wo tum ho…mujhe pata hain ki meri naukri aisi hain..jisme mujhe apna time nikalna bahut kam hota hain..par mein jitni bhi time nikalu wo mein tumhare saath guzarna chahta hun chahe wo ek pal ho yaa ek saal….mujhe pata hain ki meri yaadash kabhi..bhi mujhe dhoka de jaati hain..par mein tumhe kabhi bhul nahi paunga…tum meri zindagi ka wo hissa ho jisse mein chah kar bhi nahi bhulunga….mein wada karta hun ki tumhe har dukh, har aansoo se bachake rakhunga aur hamesha tumhari raksha karunga..jab tum udaas hogi tho tumhe cheer karunga..aur agar tum gussa hogi tho wo mein bardaash kar lunga…aur tumhe hamesha pyaar karta rahunga…. **I LOVE YOU** **TARIKA….WILL YOU MARRY ME** he said taking out the ring (which he bought yesterday)

Tarika was surprised and excited and was having mixed emotions…she looked at Abhijeet and at Salunke who nodded yes with tears in his eyes and said

 **Tarika: I LOVE YOU TOO ABHIJEET….AND YES I WOULD LOVE TO MARRY YOU**

And Abhijeet slid the ring in her fingers and kissed her cheek (as everyone was present there)

Both smiled happily and went near ACP and Salunke and took their blessings.

 **ACP:** hamesha khush raho….he said in teary tone

 **Salunke:** khush raho beta…

And Daya went and hugged Abhijeet tightly…while all the girls went to Tarika

 **Daya;** wah Abhijeet…bahut acha kaha tumne…I'm proud of you mere bhai….

Abhijeet too hugged him tight and after they broke all of them congratulated them and Salunke said

 **Salunke:** arey wah yaar Abhijeet…aakhir itne saalon baad tumne apni dil ki baat keh hi daala..bhai kya baat hain…

 **Daya:** aur nahi tho kya sir..mujhe tho laga ki yeh tho kabhi nahi keh paayega

 **ACP:** bahut acha kiya tumne beta…he said smiling broadly

 **Freddy:** sir aapne tho mujhe rula hi diya…he said wiping tears

Just then the phone rang

Vivek picked up the phone and said

 **Vivek:** hello cid bureau…kya…kaha pe…hum abhi aate hain…aap kisi bhi cheez ko chuna mat..ok thank you

And he cut the call

 **ACP:** kya hua Vivek..kiska call tha…

 **Vivek:** sir kisi..Arun naam ke aadmi ka call tha…keh raha tha ki….xyz location par ek laash mili hain

 **Freddy:** lo abhi paanch minute bhi nahi huye Abhijeet sir ko propose karke aur ek case aagaye..mujhe laga hum kisi achi si restuarent mein jaake celebrate karenge…

 **Abhijeet:** theek hain Freddy aisa..udaas mat ho hum sab shaam ko jaayenge celebrate karne abhi filhaal iss case par dyaan do…

 **ACP:** haan tho…tum log jaakar pata lagao ki wo laash kiski hain aur kuch mila tho inform kar dena…

 **Daya;** yes sir and they went away

 **Salunke:** ab hum bhi chale Tarika

 **Tarika:** ji sir…and they went away too

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **IN LAB**

Abhijeet with Daya, Freddy, Vivek and Sachin was present in lab to know about the dead body

All this while Abhijeet saw Tarika looking at her ring again and again…and was smiling broadly

He felt so happy to see her like this

After gathering the information about the laash

Abhijeet asked Salunke

 **Abhijeet:** sir kya mein ek minute Tarika se akele mein baat kar sakta hun

 **Salunke:** haan bhai..ab se tho Tarika tumhari zimeddari hain…le jao

 **Abhijeet:** kya sir aap bhi…Tarika ek min bhar aao na he said in shy tone

And Tarika went outside with him

They sat in bureau's café and Abhijeet said

 **Abhijeet:** tum khush hona…

 **Tarika:** haan Abhijeet mein bahut khush hun…thank you so much…

 **Abhijeet:** ring kaisi lagi tumhein…

 **Tarika:** bahut achi..par Abhijeet yeh tho bahut mehangi lag rahi hain…

 **Abhijeet:** hogi par tum se kam….Tarika he said

 **Tarika:** haan…

 **Abhijeet:** I…I love you

 **Tarika:** kya baat hain pehle tho p..pya..py.. pe attak the the aaj bade pyaar se I love you bol rahe ho she asked naughtily

 **Abhijeet:** haan mujhe bhi yehi..lag raha tha ki shayad mujhe pehle hindi mein nahi English mein koshish karni chahiye thi.. he too replied naughtily

 **Tarika:** pata hain mein aaj bahut khush hun Abhijeet…sachi mein

 **Abhijeet:** mein bhi Tarika…aaj meri life ka best din hain…

Tarika smiled

And after some days they both got married and one fine day

Abhirika invited cid team on dinner on the occasion of their first anniversary

Abhijeet was at home to help Tarika decorate the house and cooking

Abhijeet was busy with the decorations when he saw Tarika in kitchen

She was looking so cute…he went near her and hugged her from behind and said

 **Abhijeet:** aaj na tum kaafi cute lag rahi…baat kya hain

Tarika turned around in the hug and said

 **Tarika:** tum bhi aaj kuch zyaada hi romantic lag rahe ho…baat kya hain she asked him teasingly

 **Abhijeet:** pata hain Tarika..yakeen nahi hota ki humari shaadi ko ek saal hogaye…sachi mein…aur aaj bhi tum utni hi pyaar lagti ho jo 5-6 saal pehle lagti thi…he said cutely

 **Tarika:** acha tho yeh hain tumhari khushi ka raaz….and she turned towards the vessels again and said

 **Tarika:** mere khayaal se tum utna handsome nahi lagte jitna pehle lagte the…

 **Abhijeet;** kya he said in a bit sad tone

 **Tarika:** usse kahi zyaada handsome lagte ho..mujhe tho darr hain ki kahi tumhe koi aur hi na udaa ke le jaaye

 **Abhijeet:** waise aisa tho ho hi nahi sakta

 **Tarika:** mujhe pata hain..tumhari copyright sirf mere paas hain….forever

 **Abhijeet:** aur nahi tho kya…waise bana kya rahi ho…he asked looking at the vessels

Abhijeet was holding Tarika by her waist and kept his head on her shoulder

 **Tarika:** chicken biryani, palak paneer, rice, roti, rasgulla aur ice-cream mein mango flavor

 **Abhijeet:** aur bhindi…he asked in shock tone

 **Tarika:** nahi wo nahi banaya…she said in casual tone….

 **Abhijeet:** kya tumhe pata haina…wo mujhe kitna pasand hain…banao na please…he said keeping a cute face

 **Tarika:** nahi Abhijeet..dekho abhi tho meine itne saara khana banai…ab na mein thodi thak gayi hun..mujhe aaraam karna hain abhi…aur waise team bhi aati hogi…she said hiding her smile

 **Abhijeet:** kya Tarika…tum bhi…please yaar banado na

 **Tarika:** abhi tum yeh dish le jao aur table par rakho jao….

 **Abhijeet:** par Tarika… he said in requesting tone

 **Tarika:** meine kaha jao aur haan waha tumhe kuch milega jo tumhari kaam ki cheez hain….

Abhijeet went near table and opened the lid of some dishes present there

 **Abhijeet:** bhindi…he exclaimed seeing that Tarika had prepared for him

 **Tarika:** acha laga…tumhara surprise

 **Abhijeet:** mujhe laga tum sach mein bhul gayi ho he said smiling

 **Tarika:** aisa kabhi ho sakta hain..ki mein apni Abhijeet ka mann pasand ka kuch bhul jao

 **Abhijeet:** nahi toh..he said hugging her

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet chodo na mujhe….dekho mujhe abhi tayyar bhi hona hain…team bhi aati hi hogi

 **Abhijeet:** toh usme kya hua mein tayyar kar dunga nahi tumhe..ek dum gudiya jaisi

 **Tarika:** tum na kahin bhi romantic ho jaate ho…chodo yaar aur dekho ghar ka darwazo bhi khula hain

 **Abhijeet:** arey yeh..kaisa khula reh gaya… he said moving towards the door

 **Abhijeet:** haan ab meine isse band kar diya hain tho ab…he turned and saw Tarika no where

 **Tarika:** mein nahane jaa rahi hun she said shutting the bathroom door

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika ki bachi…he whispered and smiled

After sometime one by one team members were coming and the first were Purvi, Shreya and Tasha to help Tarika

And then Daya also arrived with a cake and wished Abhijeet…and then all the team members came

Abhijeet and Tarika cut the cake and fed each other and team members gave them some gifts

Daya gave Abhijeet a nice photo album filled with photos showing their journey from co-workers to friends and finally to couple

Abhijeet and Tarika looked at the sky and made a wish

 _ **To live forever together with their loving team members….And they all may have all the happiness in the world**_

Yeh story toh complete hogayi. Thanks for your reviews. And please continue to review for this one also. Will be back with a next one soon. Till then takecare, stay healthy…bye.

Deepika


End file.
